Sombra (Overwatch)
Summary One of the world's most notorious hackers, Sombra uses information to manipulate those in power. Long before she took up the alias "Sombra," Olivia was among the thousands of children who were left orphaned in the aftermath of the Omnic Crisis. With much of her country's infrastructure destroyed, she survived by utilizing her natural gifts with hacking and computers. After Olivia was taken in by Mexico's Los Muertos gang, she aided it in its self-styled revolution against the government. Los Muertos believed that the rebuilding of Mexico had primarily benefited the rich and the influential, leaving behind those who were most in need of assistance. Following her many conquests, Olivia was supremely confident in her skills, but she was caught unprepared when she stumbled into the web of a global conspiracy—one that had also noticed her. With her security irreparably compromised, Olivia was forced to delete all traces of her identity and went into hiding. She later reemerged as Sombra, upgraded and determined to find out the truth behind the conspiracy she had uncovered. Sombra launched an even more audacious string of hacks, and her exploits earned her no shortage of admirers, including Talon. She joined the organization's ranks and is believed to have contributed to its massive cyberattacks against corporations with strong ties to their governments. These efforts incited a popular revolution in Mexico against LumériCo and breached the security of Volskaya Industries, the manufacturing arm of Russia's anti-omnic defense. Now, with Talon's extensive resources to call upon, Sombra can focus on her true goal: to unravel the conspiracy and use the power behind it to her own ends. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, potentially Higher via Hacking Name: Olivia Colomar, "Sombra" Origin: Overwatch Gender: Female Age: 30 Classification: Former Member of the Los Muertos Gang, Operative of Talon, Hacker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Markswoman, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Cyborgization, Enhanced Senses (Able to detect injured enemies), Hacking (Can hack virtually any device as well as any electronic equipment with ease), Technology Manipulation (Able to manipulate technology both remotely and with a touch), Invisibility, Teleportation (Via Translocator), Electro-Magnetism Manipulation (Can unleash a tremendously powerful EMP that shorts out all devices and equipment within range) Attack Potency: Large Building level (As a member of Talon, she should be at least as physically strong as professional soldiers like Tracer) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Should be comparable to Widowmaker and Reaper) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can support her own weight on a ledge) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Can easily knock out trained soldiers) Durability: Large Building level (Should be comparable to Widowmaker, who took a punch from the Doomfist gauntlet and fought with Winston, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds) Stamina: High (Outran professional soldiers and overwhelmed Katya Volskaya's personal guard with complete ease) Range: Standard melee range normally, Several dozen meters with her machine pistol, Planetary with hacking Standard Equipment: Her Machine Pistol, hacking equipment, translocators, and thermooptic camo Intelligence: Sombra is one of the world's greatest hackers, casually hacking into top-grade network security to get the dirt she needs to blackmail the world's leaders. Her hacking spree has given her a wealth of information on technology across the world, as well as the secrets leading up to the conspiracy she's chasing after. She is an expert manipulator, setting up the situation to keep Widowmaker and Reaper from reaching Katya Volskaya, allowing her to blackmail the CEO with the others none the wiser. In combat, she prefers to get the drop on her opponents by flanking them with her camouflage before rapidly disarming them and going for the kill, easily taking out entire cohorts of trained soldiers and using Volskaya's equipment against her. Weaknesses: Sombra needs a short but exploitable window of time to hack equipment from a distance, the hacking process can be interrupted if she is struck during the time she needs to fully hack into a device. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Opportunist:' Sombra detects critically injured enemies through walls. *'Machine Pistol:' Sombra's only real weapon, it is a conventional pistol that fires in a short-ranged spread, proving useful for gunning down targets in close quarters but is less effective without burst-fire at long range. *'Hack:' Sombra is able to hack virtually any piece of electronic equipment with a touch, putting giant mechs under her control with ease and hacking into the world's greatest security measures with no apparent effort. She can also do so at a distance, however there's a brief but exploitable window of time where the target can counterattack when she does so at range. In addition, her hacking will be interrupted if she is struck during this window of time. *'Thermoptic Camo:' Sombra turns herself invisible to the human eye and infrared sensors, gaining increased movement speed during this time. However, this camouflage will dissipate if she attacks, uses any of her other abilities, or is struck while the camo is active. *'Translocator:' Sombra throws a beacon into the air, locking into place when it lands. She is able to teleport to this beacon at any time, even while it's in mid-air, allowing her to reposition herself quickly. *'EMP:' Sombra discharges electromagnetic energy in a wide radius, destroying enemy barriers and shields and hacking all opponents caught in the blast. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Neopolitan (RWBY) Neo's Profile (Note: Neo was High 8-C, and Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Evil Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Hackers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Cyborgs Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Tier 8